The Reid Children
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: Spencer and his older sister, Katie, are abused by their father and their mom's dead. When the FBI is called in, not only is it their job to find Mr. Reid; Aaron and Haley Hotchner make it their personal mission to give the kids one thing they've never had: a good home. AN: Morgan and Garcia are Rossi's adopted kids in this. Also I do not own Criminal Minds. However please review.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Williard's POV:  
Sitting on my porch I couldn't help but enjoy the summer Georgia breeze, and when I saw the two Reid children, my smile widened. Katie and Spencer Reid had to be the sweetest kid I had ever met. With their big brown eyes, honey brown hair, sweet smiles and dimples, it was hard not to love them. And it sure wasn't hard to hate their parents.

Diana and William Reid were, by far, the worst parents in the universe. When Spencer had been born, just three years ago, Katie, who had been just nine at the time, had taken over being the mother. Diana was a schizophrenic who just couldn't be the mother the children needed. And William, he was a mean bastard. Always screaming at them, and I knew he hit them, but they wouldn't admit it.

Diana was also missing. And not even three weeks ago, when the woman had disappeared, I had been up late and seen William coming home in his truck, muddy and with dark red splashes on his jeans and on a shovel. But I was as afraid of the man as the children, so I didn't report it. " ? You okay?" I hear the older Reid sibling ask.

"Oh, oh yes, Dear. Just lost in thought, I suppose." I smile.

Spencer frowns and tugs on his sisters hand, pointing in the direction of their home. I notice the girl stiffen, before pulling her baby brother closer to her. "Well, see ya, Mrs. Williards. Have a great day!" She chirps before guiding her brother home.

Two Hours Later:  
It had been so nice out I had decided to finish my book for Ethel Mercer's book club out on my deck. It had been nice and peaceful for a while, until suddenly I heard shrieking, "No! No! Leave him alone! What are you doing?! No!" From the Reid's house.

Moving faster then I ever had in my fifty six years, I made a beeline for the phone, calling the sheriff who was, thankfully, coming right now.

At The Reid HouseHold:  
Katie's POV:  
"No! Leave him alone! Dad, what are you doing!? Let him go! Stop! You're hurting him!" I snarl, anger thick in my voice as I watch my father using a lighter to burn my brother.

'Daddy! St... Stop! Hurts!" Spencer sobs and suddenly I'm on my feet, shoving Spencer behind me, and end up getting burned.

"Ouch!"

"You little bitch! What did I tell you about interrupting your brother's punishment!" My father snarls.

"I..I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.. but.. just.. Can I please take care of his burns please?" I whisper, trying to stop the tears.

"Hurry it up, Bitch!"

"Yes Sir." And he stalks out of the room. Slowly, I turn around and pick up my little brother, carrying him out to the kitchen.

"Where does it hurt?" I smile gently at the small boy.

"H..He...Here!" He sobs, fisting his eyes.

"Ssh... Ssh.. Spencer sweet heart, it'll.. it'll be okay, I promise." I whisper as I hug him, before kissing his forehead and applying burn cream.

"Down!" He huffs.

I smile wanly, and carry him over to his books."Read okay?"

"Stay." He commands.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He frowns and I give him a half smile before taking a deep breath and walking into my room, where my punishment awaits.

Ten Minutes Later:  
He's almost finished with me when someone bursts in downstairs. "Goddammit!" He hissed, before stopping and pulling on his pants, and I silently pull on my dress, and stare at the ground. Then Sheriff Mercer bursts in, and he starts screaming and my dad grabs me and threatens to break my neck, before he opens the window, throws me to the ground, and promises to get us back.

I want to worry about what my father has said, but Spencer is suddenly clinging to my legs, and crying and he's suddenly all I can think about.

With The Team:  
"Hotch? We've got a case." JJ sighs before clambering down the hall way.

I sigh, and follow her down and pass thirteen year old Derek Morgan- Rossi and four year old Penelope Garcia- Rossi who are arguing with their father. "Dad! Ms. Mildred smells like oatmeal! And cats! Please can we come with you?"

Rossi is obviously about to object when Strauss walks by, "For your case it'd be a good thing to have them along, they're similar in age to the victims. Now go get briefed!" Strauss snaps. I smirk and follow the bickering family down the hallway.

JJ smiles timidly when Rossi, his kids, and I arrive. "So, what is it?" Prentiss sighs.

"Not another case like the last." Gideon mutters.

"This is Katelynn and Spencer Reid. Twelve and three in a half." A picture of two beautiful children pop up, and I'm in awe. They have these big innocent brown eyes, and honey brown hair, and the cutest smiles I have ever seen. The girl is wearing a dark blue silk dress that looks a little too big for her, and the boy is wearing a brown suit. Her hands are resting on his shoulders and while the boy looks happy, she looks worried even though she's got a smile plastered on her face.

"Please tell me they aren't.." Gideon starts and JJ smiles gently.

"They're alive but, very...fragile right now. The girl has been raped by her father for a long time. They have burns all over and bruises, some in the shape of a foot or a fist or a hand and some they can't even... It's bad, you guys. And he's not in custody. He almost got them while they were being taken to their foster home. But they're now at the police station, and they want our help."

Everyone looks at me, "Wheels up in thirty."

In Georgia:  
Haley had somehow managed to convince Strauss that she'd be good for the children, considering their own mother had just been found in a creek, dead. And then she had managed to convince me. "Don't get attached, okay?" I warned, when he had arrived at the station.

"Gotcha, boss." She winked.

"Agent Jureau?" A tall, tanned man with silver hair and blue eyes approached us before sticking his hand out and shaking everyone's hand.

"Hello, Sheriff Mercer?"

"Yes, ma'm. My wife, Ethel, she and Mrs. Sonya Williards, are in there trying to talk to the kids. Spencer, he'll talk some but not about his parents. And Katie. Damn, poor kid just sits there, writing. She don't answer when anybody tries to talk to her, unless it's her brother." The gentleman sighed.

"She's more then likely trying to figure out the situation, or depersonalizing it by not talking about it."

Sheriff Mercer frowns, "I don't understand why she won't open up to us. This is a very small town, and we've known her since she was born!"

"She's ashamed. She probably thinks you'll look at her differently." Haley comments quietly,

The older man sighs, before making a motion with his hand that means follow him. They are soon outside a little room painted to look like the ocean, with characters from "_Finding Nemo_" on the walls. "Wook! Katie! See!" The small three year old teeters over to his sister, pointing.

The girl sighs, but smiles, "I see Spence."

"Draw! Draw!"

"Spencer...calm down, the FBI agents are here."

Haley and I walk in first, with Prentiss, Rossi, and Derek and Penelope following. The boy brightens but holds his dinosaur possessively to his chest, while the girl eyes us wearily.

"If you're hear to tell us our mother is,' and she reaches down and cups Spencer' ears and lowers her voice, 'Is dead, we're already aware." She replies dryly, before taking her hands off Spencer's ears.

"Katie Cat? What wong?"

The older girl sighs, "Nothing Spence. Go watch your movie, okay?"

The boy smiles and nods, before stumbling over to the TV set where "_Hotel Transylvania_" was playing. "Honey? Can you tell us how long your dad's been hurting you guys?" Haley says softly.

"Since I was four. Mom stopped taking her medicine around then. She got fired from her job, and so did my dad."

Haley nods, and slowly goes over to the young child and takes a seat beside her. "Honey... How long has your father been... molesting you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sweetie.. it might help us find your father.."Haley tentatively reaches out and places her hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna know about my dad? He's been molesting me since I was five years old. He doesn't think what he's doing is wrong. I guarantee he doesn't think that what he did to my mom was wrong. And I'm willing to bet that he'll be at work at five o' clock sharp tomorrow morning."

Haley lets out a soft gasp, and reaches out to pull her into a hug, but the girl moves away. "I don't want your pity. It's not gonna fix anything. It's not gonna change what my father did to us or my mother. Or that we're orphans. Or that Spencer and I are gonna get split up in foster care. It's not going to make things better. So, I don't want it. Nor do I need it." The girl remarks dryly, as she stands to look out the window.

I know I told Haley not to get attached, but I have decided I will make sure these two children get a loving home, a good family. Preferably, my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotch's POV:**  
It's been a couple of hours since Katie's.. outburst, and my decision to make them apart of mine and Haley's family. I'd been on the phone with their social workers for hours, and she promised me that the papers would be going through soon. When I told Haley, she had squealed happily, throwing her arms around me and trying to make us both jump up and down.

But now, I was in the children's room that had basically been the kid's home since this afternoon. Katie and Spencer both were cuddled up on the couch, Katie at one end and Spencer at the other. She was burrowed up in blankets and while Spencer did have a blanket, he was snuggled up with a little stuffed bear. It's so innocent I can't help but watch the two, and when Katie starts to wake up I try to leave fast, but she sees me before I can. "Mr. Hotchner?"

"Yes Katie?"

Her tone is one of sorrow, and it's heartbreaking, "What's going to happen to me and Spencer?"

"I.. I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"Okay?"

"How would you feel about my wife and I adopting you two?"

"...Both of us?"

I laugh, "Yes, the both of you."

She bites her lip and is in deep thought, "Well... I guess it would be okay. Spence likes you two."

"And do you?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I barely know you guys. How can I know if I do or don't?"

I sigh, but nod and am about to answer when I hear a knock at the door and see Derek and Penelope, "Hey Mr. Aaron, dad and Emily and JJ want you."

I smile, "Be good kids." I say before walking out the door

* * *

**In the kids room:**  
**Katie's POV:**  
After Mr. Hotchner left the little girl, Penelope I think, started talking sort of loud which resulted in Spencer walking up. "Momma?" He mutters, fisting his eyes.

"Hi baby. No, it's just me." I coo as I pick him up.

"Want momma."

"I know Sweetie but... here, look a movie's on. Why don't you and Penelope go watch." I smile.

He sighs, but when I put him down teeters off to watch the movie, with Penelope following.

"You're really good with him," The boy, whom I believe to be Derek smiles.

"Thanks... I've been taking care of him since he was born."

Wow, that's gotta be rough." He says as he takes a seat where Spencer had been sleeping and looks at me.

"I guess. I mean, someone had to, might as well of been me." I shrug.

He nods his head in understandment, "When Pen got adopted, I made sure she was always taken care of. I still do sometimes even though I know Dad's got it taken care of."

"That's understandable."

"How old are you?" He asks.

"12 and you?"

"13," He smiles proudly.

"Aw. So you're in seventh grade?"

"Yup. So you're in sixth right?"

"Wrong. I have an IQ of 184, so I'm in seventh for the time being."

"Wow."

I laugh, 'So.. favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"Mine's dark green."

He looks me over for a couple of seconds, "I can see that. You don't look like a pink girl."

"Good. I loathe that color."

He snorts, "You're pretty weird, you know that right?"

"I'm aware," I smile.

"So...favorite subject?"

"I like writing hour."

"Oh, that's cool. I like gym though. When I go to high school I wanna play on the football team." He smirks.

I sigh, "Football players here are arrogant jerks."

He frowns at my comments, "Do I seem like an arrogant jerk?

I snort, "Perhaps."

"So... tell me about your school." He commands.

"Well.. I'm really smart, so I get done everything pretty fast. Once I'm finished all my work in that class they let me go to the library, plus it means I have a pretty good head start on all the bullies. I don't have any friends. I like to draw and write and I like reading. My favorite teachers are Mrs. Mermaids, the art teacher; Mr. McDouglas the librarian; and Mrs. Douglas the writing teacher."

"Hmm.. cool."

"What about yours?"

He sighs, "I like gym class a lot. Mr. McCoastal, the gym teacher, is my favorite teacher. I've also got a bunch f friends and they're all really popular. And I have or I had a girlfriend, I dunno. I do pretty well in school though."

I nod my head, "What's your girlfriend like?"

He frowns, "She's stuck up, popular, dramatic, her parents are rich, she's not very funny, and she's mean. But she's really pretty."

I laugh sarcastically, "That's a good reason to have her as your girlfriend."

He smirks, "Wanna hear a secret?"

I sigh, "Sure, why not?"

He leans in close, "You're ten times prettier then she could ever hope to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotch's POV:**  
I had just gotten off the phone with Katie and Spencer's social worker, who was coming down today and letting Haley and I sign the adoption papers. Apparently when you're an FBI agent these things get done much faster. Anyways, I'd just gotten off the phone when Derek, Penelope, Katie, and Spencer came running out. Well the older three did, Katie had Spencer wrapped up in her arms. "Guys! What's wrong?"

"Mr. Reid is out there!" Morgan whisper screams.

"He wants to talk to me." Katie sighs.

"Sheriff Mercer! He's here!"

Then the door opens and their are a couple of gasps, "Haley, take the kids and go hide in the closet."

"I'm not going!" Katie protests.

"Yes you are!"

'It's me he wants to talk to! You can come up with me and I'll wear whatever I have to wear! But I'm not going!" I sigh, resigned, and look at Haley, who looks just as confused as I do.

"Haley, take those three and go! Now! Hurry!" She nods, grabs Spencer, takes Penelope's hand, and Derek takes Penelope's free one, and they all run to hide.

"Put this on," I command the twelve year, handing her a bullet proof cap and vest.

She nods and is about to speak when a loud voice booms, "Where is my daughter!?"

And soon the man comes into view. His brown eyes are bloodshot, and his black hair is greasy and slimy, and he reeks of booze. I notice the girl starts to shake, and I admire her strength.

"Katie! Git your ass over here!"

"No, William. You've done a lot of bad stuff. You killed Diana, and you've hurt Spencer and me for years. You have to face the consequences."

William's tough facade has begun to falter, "Even since you could speak, you have never called me or your mother "Father or Mother" to our faces." He muses.

"And why should I? You aren't worthy of being a father, William. Father's are good men that don't harm their children. And Diana wasn't fit to e a mother. You weren't ever my parents, so why should I have addressed you as such?"

"I.. I'll do better! I'll take care of you and Spencer!"

I watch her roll her eyes, obviously annoyed. But then her facial expression softens, "Then let Sheriff Mercer handcuff you, and we'll go talk. Okay?"

"Promise?" He whispers, a drowsy smile on the mans face.

"I swear." She smiles sweetly.

"Okay. Come on Sheriff."

Sheriff Mercer slowly, cautiously steps forward to handcuff him. But he succeeds. "William Randall Reid, you're under arrest for two counts of child abuse, molestation, and the murder of Diana Eleanor Worthington- Reid."

"You..You lied to me! You little bitch!"

"You're doing a great job changing your personality, William. If I wanted to waste the energy I'd consider applauding you." She remarks sarcastically before taking off the vest and cap and turning on her heel.

* * *

**Later That Day:**  
We have a bit of their things, but some are so... dirty that we decide to just buy them new clothes when we get home. Spencer is completely excited about a new home, but Katie has barely said a word. I know all of us are worried. Whenever anyone, even Spencer, tries to talk to her she just stares blankly. Lost deep in thought. "Strauss said that we should all go get dinner before coming home," Dave smiles.

"Feeling sentimental is she?"

"Apparently. I'm shocked too."

I snort at his remark before going to get Spencer and Katie and Haley while Dave talks to the rest of the team, "Hey guys, Strauss told us to go get inner before getting on the jet," I smile. Haley and Spencer return it while Katie just stares blankly at the floor. I'm even more worried then I had been. "Hey Spence, why don;t you go on out to Uncle Dave?" I smile at him.

He giggles, "Okay Daddy!"

I crouch down to my new daughters height, and lift her chin up, while Haley puts an arm around her shoulders, "Katie?"

"What?" Her tone is sharp, and I think Haley and I both are a little taken aback by it.

"Honey...What's going on? You can tell us." Haley smiles comfortingly.

"The last time I spoke to Diana, we'd been arguing. I'd been so furious with her, she wouldn't try and get better for us, or leave William. She told me I needed to be the mother. That it was my job, and I remember I was so angry! She had smacked me, and I told her she didn't deserve to be a mother, and I didn't understand how someone as innocent as Spencer could end up with someone like her, or how he could love her. I... The last thing I said to her was that I hated her." She wraps her arms around her legs and hides her face.

"Oh, Katie. Sweetheart, Diana loved you in her own way. And she knew you loved her as much as you were able to. I know you wished you'd have taken better care of her, but you had to think about Spencer, he needed you more then she did."

"I don't want to keep ruining everything."Her voice is thick with tears.

"Katie. We'll love you no matter what. We understand that you and Spencer are going to have your issues. And Haley and I understand that it's going to be hard to gain your trust and we understand that and we promise that we'll be here for you. That we'll love you. That we'll give you the home you need."

She lifts her head just a little, "Really?"

I smile at her, "Really."

Haley smiles, "When we get home, maybe Aaron and Spencer can go have a day together and then you and I can go shopping, get our hair and nails done, stuff like that. Then by dinner the four of us can all meet up."

Her eyes gleam just a little with excitement, 'Really?!"

Sometimes I forget that she's just twelve, and from the look on Haley's face she does too, "Really." I laugh.

"I promise." Haley gives the girl a gentle smile.

One which Katie returns, "Thank you both. For taking in Spencer and I. We've never had anyone care as much as you two seem too. So thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotch's POV:**  
When the jet landed at three in the morning, the kids were all asleep. Spencer on Haley's lap, Penelope snuggled up between Dave and Emily, who she considered to be her mommy and who Dave wished she was, and Derek and Katie on the couch with her head on his shoulder. His computer, having fallen off his lap and onto the other side.

Spencer had crashed around nine, Penelope at nine thirty, and Katie and Derek had been up til about twelve. Normally I wouldn't have have let them stay up that late, but today was the official first day of summer so I suppose it wouldn't matter too much. The kids all looked far too innocent to wake, so Haley held Spencer and Emily had Penelope in her arms, while I had Katie, who was most defiantly malnourished, while Rossi got Derek, who more than likely weighed more then all three kids as muscley as that kid was.

It didn't take long to get the kids in the car, and it made me unbelievably happy to see them look so innocent and at peace. I wonder when they last felt that way, was it in the last week? Month? Year? Ever? "They look so...They don't look as worn, do they?" Haley whispers.

"They look.. they look safe." I sigh.

"I'm glad we took them.." She smiles at me, and I give her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I am too, although I'm not sure if I like how close she and Derek seem to be getting."

"Oh Aaron! Hush! These kids deserve happiness! And you know as well as I do that they are far too... fragile, to be considering that type of relationship. Well, she is anyways."

"He's so young. They both are," I mumble.

"It's sad, isn't it? How they are so young. And they should be pure and innocent, and they had that stolen from you."

I sigh in agreement.

* * *

**The Next Day;**  
**Katie's POV:**  
I wake up in an unfamiliar room the next morning, to the sounds of screaming. Spencer! I'm throwing blankets off, and half way down the stairs when I realize that this isn't my home. I don't recognize this place. At all. I frown and cautiously walk down the long spiral staircase, only to see Mr and Mrs. Hotchner, Mr. Rossi, Ms. Prentiss, Mr. and Mrs. LaMontague, Derek, Penelope, and Spencer. I realize in an instant I'm in my new home, and sulk back up the stairs to change.

My room is a deep blue, with a soft rose shade for the curtains and bedspreads and such. There is also a bathroom attached. I see a note on the night stand by the bed reading "Good Morning Sweetheart, I figured you'd like a shower after the last couple of days. I laid towels and clothes in there for you. We'll go shopping for things to make your room more personal, later. Okay? Love- Mrs. Hotchner."

I am amazed by her unique hand writing. It's what most people would consider a gothic font I suppose, but there is also something very... happy in it that I can't decipher. I take a very quick shower, using coconut body wash along with coconut mint shampoo and conditioner. I find a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of matching pink under clothes, and a black tank top, along with a black jacket, and black flats.

I look in the mirror, and am slightly pleased with what I see, but I'm disappointed to see a large bruise from William on the right side of my face, along with a scar on my chin, and over my left eye. I sigh, but pick up my clothes and toss them gently in the clothes basket before going down stairs. "Good morning, Katie. Sleep well?" Haley smiles.

I nod my head, my eyes automatically setting on Spencer, who's playing _Barbies_ with Spencer. I sigh and shake my head at my little brother. Doesn't he know he should be trying to tear the heads off, not be brushing their hair? "Sweetheart, why don't you go in the kitchen and get a donut?" Haley says, eyes focused on Spencer and laughing.

I quietly walk into the kitchen, which is thankfully empty. I inhale the perfect aroma of coffee, before finding a cup and pouring some in, then grabbing a glazed donut and sit at the table while reading the newspaper, ooh! The stocks went up!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotch's POV:**

It was around ten thirty when we finally left the house to go get Katie and Spencer the things they needed. Derek and Penelope had been reluctant to leave, but when we had told them that we'd see them at dinner, they perked up quite a bit. Haley was taking Katie to go find the things she wanted and needed, while I got little Spencer to shop for.

For a child, he was very mature in his taste of clothes. He didn't choose shirts with cartoon characters, well except for a couple, and instead of jeans he wanted corduroys, but I somehow bribed him into getting a couple pairs of jeans. We got him shoes, and sweater vests as well, and pajamas of course.

Then we went in search of things that he'd like. He was somewhat interested in dinosaurs, and he loved books. He found Sponge Bob slightly entertaining, but he seemed to like the squirrel better than anyone else. And the squid. We also got him a teddy bear he fell in love with, and one of those _"Furreal Pets."_ Other than that, he didn't really want anything. "Daddy! I'm hungry!" I stood in shock for a couple of minutes. He... He called me Daddy. My heart warmed just thinking about it.

"Daddy?" He frowned, pulling at my pants le, a pout on his little face.

"Come on little guy, let's go get you something." I smiled as I picked him up and turned in the direction of the food court.

* * *

**Wih Katie and Haley:**  
**Haley's POV:**  
Katie needed a lot. She didn't have anything a girl her age would need, which really shocked me. I mean I understand her mother had a lot of issues, but couldn't she have prepared her better? We got her about eight pairs of jeans, four somewhat short skirt, three somewhat long skirts, ten long sleeved shirts, twelve short sleeved, and six mid length sleeved shirts. I bought her seven pairs of shorts. Along with two dresses.

Then we went to the shoe store, where I got her a pair of sneakers, a pair of converses, flip flops, and a pair of heels. Then we went to a make- up store, and she was so confused, it was the most adorable thing. We went to a new store, where she got CD's, a few posters, and a couple of books. "Wanna go get lunch?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" I hadn't seen her look so happy once in the past couple of days I'd known her.

When we were seated and got our food, she looked at me cautiously, "Thanks again Mrs. Hotchner. It was really nice of you to do this for Spencer and I."

"Oh honey! No problem! It was our pleasure. We adopted you! We want you and Spencer to have nice things!" I laughed gently.

"You and you're husband have treated us a lot better then our own parents did." She says quietly.

"Aaron and I will always be there to take care of you kids."

"Ya know, I kinda wish you and Mr. Hotchner could have been my real parents," She comments quietly, and I'm left stunned for a couple of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katie's POV:**  
I didn't really expect to have as much fun as I did with Haley. And when I told her I wished she and Mr. Hotchner could have been my birth parents, I truly meant it. But at the same time I felt like I was, I dunno, cheating on my parents or something. Like I wasn't spending enough time mourning them leaving me, and maybe I wasn't. In the past three or four days, I had been adopted, and already told them I wished they could have been my parents. It's not like it was my parents fault. Diana couldn't help the schizophrenia, and I can't really blame her for not wanting to go back on the meds. And I suppose William can't be totally blamed for what happened. He was under a lot of stress. Having to take care of your mentally ill wife and two children has to be difficult. I'm lost in thought for some time because Spencer is pulling on my sleeve, saying "Katie! Katie! What's wrong?" And I'm shaken from my thoughts.

"Huh?" Derek, who is on the other side of me sends me worried glances, while Spencer frowns. Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner look at me in confusion.

"Katie, sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine, I'm sorry. I was just a little distracted, I suppose."

Haley smiles gently as though she understands, and looks between her husband and Spencer "So, did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah Mommy we did! Daddy and I got me clothes! And, he boughts me toys! And books! I wuv books! And toys! 'Pecially Dinosaurs!" I'm not truly sure how to take the fact that he's calling Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner 'Mommy and Daddy' but what can I expect? He's three, and our parents barely spent any time with him, anyways.

"Oh he did? Well that's great baby!" She smiles.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can Penny come over and pway after dinner? Pwease!"

"Well... I suppose. Dave would you like to come over too? We can watch movies. You're welcomed to come as well, Emily," Haley smiles.

"What about it Der? Good idea?"

"Yeah! Can we Dad, please?!"

He laughs, "Yeah, but we aren't staying to late!"

"Okay! Okay!"

I smile, but remain silent the rest of the meal.

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**  
Katie was very quiet during dinner. She's never this quiet unless William was around. But I think she likes our new mommy and daddy! I do! They're really nice! I hope she loves them as much as I do! They're very very nice! When we got home, Penny and I went to go play with the Lego's my Daddy bought me! I was so excited! I never had Lego's before! But Katie was sad, and she walked right up stairs with her bags, and mommy and daddy looked sad. Or scared, like Katie did, when my old mommy, Diana, was around and when she was acting strange. Is Katie gonna start acting strange, too?

* * *

**Haley's POV:**  
The minute we got home, Katie and collected her bags and walked quietly up to her room, and she had yet to come down, that was exleast thirty minutes ago. I nudged Aaron lightly, and gave him a look, he nodded, leaned over and told Emily and Dave to watch Spence and that we'd be down in a minute. grabbed his hand tightly as we slowly walked up the stairs, her door was wide open and she was putting her things away. "Katie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hotchner?"

"Honey, why don't you come down and watch the movie with us?"

"Oh, I will. Once I'm finished."

"Katie, you can come down," Aaron smiles.

"I know, Mr. Hotchner."

"You don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. You can call us Haley or Aaron. Or Mom and Dad. But we understand if you don't. I know you think that you're... betraying your parents by loving us, but you aren't." Aaron says quietly.

"I did love my parents. In their own ways." I can hear her whisper.

"We know, honey. But your parents would have been happy to see you happy with us. They loved you in their own ways too." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around the small girl, and when I'm down Aaron pulls her in for a hug.

"... Am I really allowed to call you Mom and Dad?"

I laughed gently, "Whenever you want."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek's POV:  
Some times I would look over at Katie, and there would be nothing but fear in her eyes. Like, she was suddenly expecting everything to fall apart right before her very eyes. It was honestly scary, because it made me wonder, just how much had she been through? And why would someone want to hurt her? Or Spencer for that matter? They were sweet and innocent, and they made me realize, that even the most battered people can be the purest.

My dad once quoted "To terrify children with the image of hell, to consider women an inferior creation—is that good for the world?" ― Christopher Hitchens. And I can't help but wonder, is that what their lives were? Was it hell? I mean, people here say it all the time. "My life's hell." And they say it over stupid little things. But I don't think I could see Spencer and Katie saying it. I think they'd be to afraid.

And I wonder, if they had the chance, would they have had told someone? That their father, who was supposed to love them, supposed to take care of them, supposed to be their every day for them, abused them? Or would they have just forced a polite smile and declined it all? Would they have just kept on keeping this secret until eventually... it ended?


End file.
